Cherry
by mamausy
Summary: Gimana ya kalau Mamori bukan meneger DDB tapi meneger Shinryuji naga?  Editing dari because of you. spesial thanks buat yang udah review because of you


Diclimer: Richiro inagaki dan Yusuke murata.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka apabila anda menemukan hal-hal yang tidak anda sukai, seperti ooc,typo,gaje, dll. Maka terimalah dengan pikiran terbuka!

Gimana ya kalau Mamori bukan menejer DDB tapi menejer Shinryuji Naga?

Turnamen Kanto pun di mulai, partandingan partama Shinriyuji Naga melawan Deimon Devilbats.

Pertandingan berjalan dengan sangat sengit. Tampak kedua tim tidak mau mengalah. Saat ini tim Deimon sudah tertinggal jauh dari Shinryuji. Namun tim Deimon berhasil membalikan keadaan. Nampaknya kamenangan berpihak ke tim Deimon Devilbats. Partandingan berakhir dengan skor beda tipis, 36-35.

Hiruma pov

Akhirnya pertandinyan selesai juga. Kami menang dengan skor beda tipis. Saat ini aku sedang berada di sebelah timur stadion aku sedang menunggu bis sialan. Anak-anak sialan lainnya pergi ntah kemana, aku tak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan hanya pulang. Badanku sudah protes ingin di istirahatkan. Saat menunggu aku melihat seorang gadis yang kebingungan, dan diapun menuju ke arah ku.

"Permisi, apa aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya gadis itu.

Matanya biru laut, rambutnya coklat auburn sebahu. Satu kata yang ada di pikiran ku saat ini CANTIK.

"Ada apa gadis sialan?" tanyaku dengan poker faceku tentunya.

"Hai, aku memiliki nama tau. Namaku Mamori. Jangan sembarangan memanggil orang dengan kasar seperti itu, itu tidak baik!" Cih cerewet sekali gadis ini.

"Ya baiklah terserah kau. Kau ingin bertanya apa?" Tanya ku akhirnya.

"Oh ya, hampir saja lupa. Apa kau tau dimana bis Shiryuji berada?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Cih ternyata hanya itu. Kekekekeke, tapi berhubung aku sedang baik akan ku tunjukan, bis yang kau cari itu berada di sebelah barat gedung ini. Mengerti?" Jawab ku.

"Owwh ya aku mengerti. Baik, terimakasih sebelumnya!" Kata gadi itu smbil membungkukan badannya. Gadis itu akhirnya pergi menuju ke arah barat gedung ini.

Tak berapa lama bis sialan yang ku tunggu itu datang juga. Akupun langsung masuk ke bis.

Hiruma pov end

Sesampainya di bis mamori langsung dihujani pertanyaan dari teman-teman timnya, Shinriyuji Naga.

"Dari mana saja kau Mamori? Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" Tanya Unsui plus marah.

"Gomen gomen tadi aku tersesat." Maaf mamori sambil membungkuk.

"Jika kau bukan menejer tim ini, dan karna kau juga cantik. Aku jadi tak tega meninggalkan mu." Kata Agon (diem diem ngerayu nih ^_^)

"Sudahlah bukankah tadi mamori sudah meminta maaf, lagian kan mamori baru di Jepang jadi maklumi saja. Mamori sebaiknya kau duduk saja!" Bela Ikyu.

Mamoripun akhirnya duduk di sebelah Ikyu (soalnya yang tersisa cuman di situ).

Bis pun berjalan.

"Katamu tadi kau tersesat, lalu bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?" Tanya Ikyu.

"Eh, itu tadi aku mencari kalian di sebelah timur gedung tapi tidak ketemu juga. Jadi aku memutuskan untu bertanya saja pada seseorang. Dan dia bilang kalau bis yang ku cari ada di sebelah barat gedung." Terang Mamori.

"Sebelah timur? Bukankah di sana tempat berkumpulnya anggota Deimon. Memangnya kau bertanya pada siapa?" Tanya Unsui yang penasaran.

"Aku tidak tau namanya tapi orangnya mengerikan dan bicaranya kasar." Jawab Mamori

"Cih, jadi kau bertemu dengan sampah itu?" Cletuk Agon sinis.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya mamori *polosnya...ck..ck*

"Orang yang kau temui tadi bernama Hiruma Yoichi dia itu kapten dari Deimon. Tim yang baru saja mengalahkan kita. Dia terkenal sebagai Comander From Hell." Terang Ikyu. Tubuhnya merinding sendiri membayangkan sosok setan Hiruma Yoichi.

"Eh, maaf aku tidak tau. Kalau orang itu kapten dari Deimon, tim yang mengalahkan kita." Maaf Mamori.

"Itu bukan salah mu Mamori. Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja, dan jangan berurusan dengan orang itu lagi!" Saran Unsui

"Ya, aku mengerti." balas mamori sambil mengangguk.

Mamori pov

Walaupun mereka menyuruh ku untuk melupakannya, tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Dia memang seperti setan tapi mata hijau toscanya membuat ku tenang. Dan entah mengapa aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Mamori pov end

Apakah mamori dan hiruma dapat bertemu lagi? Tunggu di chap 2!

AYE!

TBC

Akhirnya chap 1 sekesai juga. Sori kalau gaje, maklum masih baru. Hehehehe alesan ya?

Sebelumnya fic ini emeng udah pernah publish dengan judul because of youy tapi gara-gara typo yang nazubilah banyak banget akhirnya fic ini saya hapus, dan saya perbaiki. hehehehe semoga para pembaca sekalian bisa menrimanya.

Gak mau banyak cincong, author cuman mau minta review. Fleme, saran, kritik di terima dengan kantong terbuka (?)


End file.
